Radio Mix - 2005-09-18 Essential Mix BBC Radio 1 Studios London UK
Introduction Radio Mix played by Rob Swire, Gareth McGrillen and El Hornet at Pete Tong's Essential Mix program on BBC Radio 1, broadcasted from the London-based Radio 1 Studios between 1 and 3 AM on the 18th of September, 2005. The set was announced to be their most significant mix at the time, with special versions of album tracks being played/made specifically for the event. "You only get one shot at it in your career...ours is tomorrow night - we'll all be going a bit Pete Tong for 2 hours, only without the coke dogs and mixing with feet... We'll be playing what we Australians call "a fucking shitload mate" of new / unheard material from us (some that isn't going to be released), some other insanity...which may include... * our new track 'Blood Sugar' * a new dnb collab by us & the Freestylers * bits from Fresh / Shy FX / Virus Vaults forthcoming albums * one of the sickest house tracks I've ever heard, by Noisia (!) * a track we never released called "The Program" featuring $pyda on vox once again (starts with a hiphop edit of Tarantula .. !) ...plus different versions of at least half the tracks on the album, that we've done especially for tomorrow night :devil: 1:00 AM Saturday night / Sunday morning on BBC Radio 1, or listen live @ http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio/aod/radio1.shtml" '' = '-Rob Swire's event announcement post on Dogs On Acid Forums' = Contains the following Pendulum related tracks: * 1:10: Pendulum - Blood Sugar (2005 August Version) * 3:58: Pendulum - The Program ft. MC Spyda & Tenor Fly * 16:50: Pendulum - Vault (2005 August VIP Mix) * 20:08: Pendulum - The Terminal (?? Essential Mix Version) * 33:56: Pendulum - Plastic World ft. TC & MC Singing Fats (?? Essential Mix Version) * 36:22: Pendulum & Fresh - Babylon Rising (2005 June Version) * 52:26: The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) * 58:26: Pendulum & Freestylers - Fasten Your Seatbelt (2005 July '1992 Mix' Version) * 1:07:29: Pendulum - Intro (short snippet) * 1:07:37: Pendulum & Freestylers - Painkiller (2005 September Version) * 1:23:38: Pendulum - Slam (2005 January 'Before The Tantrum' Mix) * 1:25:10: Pendulum - Slam (2005 February Version) * 1:29:36: Pendulum - Girl In The Fire (2005 August VIP Mix) * 1:47:48: Pendulum - Still Grey * 1:53:53: Pendulum - Hold Your Colour (2005 August VIP Mix) (intro only) * 1:56:27: Pendulum - Hold Your Colour (?? Essential Mix Version) Tracklist Retreived from MixesDB. #''Pendulum - Blood Sugar #''Pendulum Feat. $pyda - The Program'' #''Coldcut - Qenist (Remix)'' #''Gridlok - Hard As Fuck'' #''Muffler - The Iron Tune'' #''Chase & Status - The Druids'' #''TC Feat. Jakes - Deep'' #''Pendulum - Vault VIP'' #''Tactile - Posers'' #''Pendulum - The Terminal (Essential Mix Version)'' #''Gridlok - Fifth Dimension'' #''Shimon & Andy C - Night Flight'' #''Mickey Finn & Majistrate - Killing Game'' #''BCee & Lomax - Can't Say No (Cyantific Remix)'' #''Billy Corgan - The Camera Eye'' #''Baron - At The Drive In'' #''Zinc & Jenna G - Don't Bury'' #''Pendulum - Plasticworld (Essential Mix Version)'' #''Fresh & Pendulum - Babylon Rising'' #''Zinc - Stepping Stones (Friction Remix)'' #''Future Prophecies - Control The Beast'' #''Friction - Let Loose (TC Remix)'' #''DJ Hazard - Use Your Brain'' #''State Of Mind - Hold Down (Remix)'' #''DJ Vapour - Jazzamatazz'' #''Noisia - Brain Stitch'' #''The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix)'' #''TC - Robots'' #''Sub Focus - Citizen Kane'' #''Pendulum & Freestylers - Fasten Your Seatbelt (1992 Edit)'' #''Christian J - Alter Ego'' #''Frizz - Fearless Funk (Enser Noisia Edit)'' #''Ragga Twins - Ready For This'' #''Plump DJs - Bullet Train'' #''Freestylers & Pendulum - Painkiller'' #''Roughcut Flex - Nemesis'' #''Digital Nation - Aisle 13'' #''Hochi & Infiltrata - Hit Em' Hard'' #''Mayhem & Evol Intent - Broken Sword'' #''Chase & Status - Duppy Man VIP'' #''Shy FX - Feelings'' #''Pendulum - Slam (Before The Tantrum Mix)'' #''Pendulum - Slam (Essential Mix Version)'' #''ShockOne - The Riddler'' #''Fresh - The Immortal'' #''Pendulum - Girl In The Fire (Essential Mix Version)'' #''Sin & Muffler - Bad Bwoy Sound'' #''Ed Rush & Optical - Flute'' #''DJ Hype - Look To The Future (TC Remix)'' #''Psidream - Cypher'' #''Unknown Error - Struggle'' #''Baron - Decade'' #''Pendulum - Still Grey'' #''Tactile - Changing Slowly'' #''Pendulum - Hold Your Colour (Essential Mix Version)'' Audio YouTube Link MediaFire MP3 *Bitrate: 192 KB/s *File Size: 163 MB *Length: 1:59:20 *Frequency Range Peak: 15.3 kHz *Comment: Occasional radio watermarks, strongly limited dynamics, boosted midrange. Misc * Some of the newly revealed versions were existing early album song versions stitched together (Slam 2005 January 'Before The Tantrum' Mix, Slam 2005 February Version, Hold Your Colour Essential Mix Version), some were already existing live exclusive VIP mixes (Fasten Your Seatbelt 1992 Mix, Girl In The Fire 2005 August VIP Mix), and some have uncertain backgrounds (The Program, The Terminal Essential Mix Version, Plastic World Essential Mix Version).